


Letter, Not Spirit (#373: twist)

by Aoife



Series: Femslash100 [4]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Community: femslash100, Era: the First Havenite-Manticoran War, F/F, Just Out of Character Enough to Let This Happen, Loopholes, Not Canon Compliant, Tying Rules in Knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike engages in a little rules lawyering; Nimitz cooperates, Honor enjoys the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter, Not Spirit (#373: twist)

“Makes me look less like an over-grown horse you mean,” Honor said wryly, relieved by the change in mood, and … Mike shook her head.

“You really don't get how gorgeous you are, do you Honor?” Mike's new captain's eyes widened, and Mike turned to Nimitz. “Am I telling her the truth as I know it, Stinker? That I love her, and I think she's beautiful?” The 'cat looked at her, cocking his head as if contemplating her soul for a long moment then nodded his head and made one of his and Honor's private signs.

“Mike, I -” There was a flush on Honor's cheeks now. “- Article 118 -”

The chuckle was low, “Have you ever actually read the wording of it Honor? All of it?”

Honor blinked at her exec and pulled up the Article in question on her data pad, and scanned the clauses, almost dropping it when she reached the sections in question. “How did they miss updating that section to be gender neutral?”

“Can’t you guess? Now if that was your only objection, Honor, permission to kiss the Captain, and welcome her aboard properly?” The last word was purred, and Honor would have bolted, only Nimitz did something he'd only done once before.

He opened a link from her to another person, and as everything Mike was feeling swamped her, Honor found herself nodding, and then lips slanted across hers and this was _nothing_ like the last time she tried this. This _might_ work. And she trusted Mike.


End file.
